


Breathe

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t always have access to a bed or a motel.  Some nights, Sam and Dean just pulled into an empty field somewhere, sat on the hood of the impala, and talked until they were tired enough to sleep.  It made it easier to get rid of pent up energy when they didn’t want awkward questions from the hotel clerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

They didn’t always have access to a bed or a motel.  Some nights, Sam and Dean just pulled into an empty field somewhere, sat on the hood of the impala, and talked until they were tired enough to sleep.  It made it easier to get rid of pent up energy when they didn’t want awkward questions from the hotel clerk.

Dean had discovered a while back that Sam didn’t like to submit unless it was rough, preferably rough enough to leave marks the next day.  Dean wasn’t  _always_  comfortable with the thought of hurting Sam – but trial and error had taught him a few tricks that set Sam off when he wasn’t in the mood for biting and scratching Sam into a writhing mess.

No matter how many times they did this, Sam always resisted domination. He fought, grunting into the kiss as Dean pinned him down on the hood of the impala, his nails digging into the back of Dean’s neck as they kissed, legs pressing on his hips, body arching in an attempt to gain leverage against him.  Dean pressed a warm hand to the base of Sam’s throat and pressed down just slightly, and Sam faltered, shuddering slightly, moaning into the kiss as the pressure increased, his breath stolen away by the kiss. 

 

Dean pulled back, pressing down harder as Sam tried to gasp for breath, cutting him off.  Sam shuddered, writhing a bit, and Dean hummed a little, feeling the hardness forming in Sam’s jeans, his knee pressing against it.  He pulled his hand back a bit to fumble with his jeans, noting the way Sam whined at the loss, though he raised his hips a bit impatiently as his jeans slid down to his knees.

Further preparation was rushed, because neither of them had the patience to wait.  Dean quickly pulled himself from his pants and slicked himself with lubricant, pressing against Sam, knowing he liked the burn, the stretch of being taken unprepared.  Dean’s hand fitted at the base of Sam’s throat again, squeezing down as he pressed in, slow, because  _fuck_ Sam was tight.  His free hand gripped his younger brother’s hip, holding him down as he pressed in.  When he had fully seated himself, both hands gripped his throat now, tightening slowly as Sam exhaled, cutting off his air.  Dean felt Sam’s heels press against him near his lower back, holding him tightly against him.

Sam was flushed from lack of air, his eyes rolled back into his head, teeth digging into his lower lip.  He was painfully hard now, cock resting flat against his belly, precum beading at the tip.   Dean leaned in a bit, his lips brushing Sam’s jaw, teeth lightly dragging over his chin.

“You ready, Sammy?” Dean rumbled, feeling his brother nod, chuckling.  Without letting up his grip, he started to thrust against him, slow at first –  _fuck, he was tight –_  then faster, his hips snapping against Sam with rough desperation. Every few thrusts, he would let up his grip, long enough for Sam to gasp for air, then tighten down again, enjoying the way Sam’s muscles would squeeze around him each time.  It wasn’t long before Dean was panting with pleasure, his nails digging into Sam’s neck a little on the next squeeze.

“F-Fuck, Sammy.” He groaned, one hand coming down to wrap around Sam’s cock, squeezing and rubbing him.  The other hand stayed around his neck, gripping tightly.  Sam’s breath came out in choked gasps, still partly-restrained, but he managed to speak.

“Dean….D-Dean, please.” Sam growled, gripping onto Dean’s jacket for support, his skin slightly slick with sweat, making him slide against the hood of the impala a bit with each thrust.  Sam came first – he always did, when Dean dominated him – with a groan, spilling over his hand, his hips grinding into Dean wantonly, urging him to keep moving.  Dean swore, his head bowing a bit, sweat dripping off his nose as he took him hard.

 Sam’s moans and whimpers vibrated against his hand as he worked himself to his climax, not bothering to pull back when he came.  He growled out Sam’s name, hips stilling, trembling against him a bit as he spent himself.  Panting, he relaxed his grip on his brother’s throat, brushing the hair from his face a bit.

“Sam…” He breathed out, stifling a chuckle as he rested his forehead on his brother’s shoulder  “You seriously need to stop clawing me.  I’m gonna have scratches all over my neck. Again.” Dean muttered, shaking his head. He heard Sam snort against his hair.

“You like it.” 


End file.
